


Kiss it better

by TheIceQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean Winchester, Caring Sam Winchester, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Driving, Fluff, Impala, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, SPN Genre Bingo, hurt reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: Reader get's hurt (just a little) and the brothers make sure she's comfortable.





	Kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my SPN Genre Bingo Card, square filled: Kisses.

Lying in his strong arms on the backseat, feeling his warm steady breath on your neck, felt like safety. The rumble from the classic car sounded like home when you drove into the big garage. When everything got quiet and the man behind you slowly placed a warm kiss on your neck, the pounding from the cut in your forehead, died out.

The door by your feet opened and the younger brother moved you forward into the older one’s arms. As easy as lifting a baby, he collected you in his arms and quick and carefully kissed you on the cheek. Sparing you ankle, he carried you to your bedroom and placed you softly on the bed.

With blurry vision you looked from one brother to the other. Your favorite cuddler with the strong arms and the soft hair sat down next to you. He brushed your hair from your eyes and kissed the hand he was holding. Your protector, your first ever crush and the leader of the odd group that were you three, untied your shoes and pulled them off. He was careful with the swollen ankle, still you winched as he touched it. Before you knew it, he was by your side in the bed and his brother tugged in close on the other side. A calm and steady hand turned your face to look into the big, caring, hazel-green eyes. His soft lips touched yours lightly, and slowly your lower lip slid perfectly between his and his tongue caressed it unhurriedly.

He let you go as you breathless were turned to the other side. The powerful green eyes, you could drown in, closed before his lips was firmly on yours. Both of you breathing heavily and his teeth nibbling at the very edge of your lower lip, made you forget all about the twisted ankle. The small wet pecks slowly spreading over the back of your neck erased the hunt from your memory.

Letting go of the kiss, closing your eyes and getting lost in the safety of the brothers squeezing tight on both sides, made the rest of the world vanish.


End file.
